Anath'rael La Caída de Quel'thalas
by K-Ralch
Summary: El avance imparable del Príncipe Arthas sobre Quel'thalas es un hecho. Bajo estas circunstancias, Anath'rael, junto a un pequeño grupo de forestales que él comanda, viajará a su tierra natal, con el deseo de que aún quede algo que proteger.


**Prólogo: **

**El Azote de Lordaeron**

Palpé con una mano la tierra que había a mis pies. Muerto. Todo estaba muerto. No quedaba nada del antaño espléndido reino de Lordaeron. A mí alrededor, todo lo que quedaba era un rastro de desolación y muerte. Los árboles, se habían marchitado, y sus hojas secas eran llevadas por el viento. El olor del aire era nauseabundo, y todo, emitía una extraña vibración a magia oscura.

Volví a subir a mi caballo, y noté como una gota caía en mi rostro. Incluso la lluvia, tenía un aspecto distinto en estas desoladas tierras. Me puse la capucha de mi capa, y noté como la suave tela rozaba con mis orejas puntiagudas. Espoleé a mí caballo, y éste comenzó de nuevo a trotar, tan deseoso como yo de salir de allí. Todos queríamos saber que había pasado al otro lado de estas tierras.

Bajé la vista. Aún recordaba el motivo de mi marcha de Quel'thalas.Me habían mandado como punto de apoyo a las fuerzas humanas que intentaban detener la invasión del Azote, liderados por Uther el Iluminado y el mismísimo Arthas Menethil.

Por supuesto, a la hora de la verdad, cuando su príncipe decidió que debía arrasar nuestra sagrada Quel'thalas, ellos no se dignaron a ayudarnos. Apenas contaba con un puñado de los forestales que habían venido a ayudarme en la batalla, y unos pocos soldados voluntarios, liderados por un paladín llamdo Magroth, que había decidido hacer caso omiso de las órdenes de sus superiores, y saldar la deuda hacia mí y mis forestales, contraída al salvarles durante un asedio de los muertos vivientes.

- ¿Pasa algo Rael? –preguntó el humano.

- Lo sientes ¿verdad? –le respondí- El hedor de éstas tierras. El Príncipe Arthas pasó por aquí hace no mucho tiempo. O al menos, sus no-muertos. La naturaleza de este lugar ha sufrido un daño casi irreparable… no puedo imaginar lo que puede ocurrirle a nuestros bosques.

- No te preocupes, evitaremos que eso suceda. –aseguró el Paladín- Arthas pagará por sus crímenes.

Asentí con la cabeza, y proferí un profundo suspiro. Acto seguido, noté como mi caballo se asustaba, y le ordené que se parase, mientras le susurraba dulcemente para que se tranquilizara. A lo lejos, veía la ciudad maldita de Stratholme, que había sido arrasada meses atrás por la plaga y su propio príncipe. A las afueras de ésta, todo estaba rodeado de zigurats y no-muertos. Al sentir la oscura energía que había en las cúspides de los edificios, sentí un profundo nerviosismo. Decidí continuar mi camino antes de que mi corcel se diese cuenta de mi inseguridad.

Conforme nos acercaba a las puertas de nuestro reino, el rastro de muertos vivientes era más fuerte, y nuestros corceles, más difíciles de controlar. Ya cerca del paso, vi el rastro de numerosos vehículos de asedio, y los cadáveres de numerosos soldados y forestales. Apreté los puños, y reprimí la furia que amenazaba con hacerme perder el control.

Cuando finalmente llegué a la puerta de la primera muralla, no me sorprendió ver que ésta había sido completamente destruida. Bajé de mi caballo y lo até en los restos de unos establos. Rebusqué en los alrededores algo de paja en buen estado, y se la di. Le acaricié un poco la crin y le di un beso en la cabeza.

- Que tus hombres descansen aquí, voy a comprobar el estado de los puestos de vigilancia. Vosotros dos venid conmigo.

- Te acompañaré, -pidió Magroth- tal vez pueda ayudar.

- Está bien. –respondí.

- Andaria. –nombré a una de las forestales- Te dejo al mando hasta mi regreso ¿entendido?

- No le decepcionaré maestro. –respondió.

Desenvainé dos espadas de hoja curva y me adentré en un estrecho paso en las montañas, que llevaba a uno de los puestos fronterizos. El paisaje me resultó desalentador. Todo estaba lleno de cadáveres, el suelo estaba corrupto, y algunas almas en pena pululaban por el lugar.

Entonces vi algo moverse. Corrí hacia él. Era una elfa, algo más joven que yo. Cuando me vio, emitió un extraño sonido. Me arrodillé, y la cogí entre mis brazos. Magroth, intentó sanarla, pero no funcionaba. La plaga había maldecido su alma, y probablemente, se levantaría como un no-muerto cuando expirase.

- Gra-gracias. –susurró al paladín- Tú luz me hace sentir mejor.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –le pregunté. Por sus vestimentas, deduje que era de los Errantes.

- Los no-muertos, atacaron la puerta con una fuerza increíble. –noté como le costaba respirar, no podía salvarla, pero entonces, noté la luz de mi compañero pasar al cuerpo de la moribunda. Noté como su respiración se volvía más acompasada- Sus-sus fuerzas destruyeron la puerta sin demasiados problemas. Logramos retenerles en el paso. Pero… entonces llegó Él. Por cada uno de los nuestros que caía, levantaba a un nuevo no-muerto. No dejaron a nadie vivo, ni mujeres, ni niños. No quedó nada.

- ¿Sylvannas Brisaveloz? La General Forestal ¿Estaba aquí? –pregunté preocupado.

- Sí, pero se marchó junto a la mayoría de los civiles y varios de los nuestros. Iba a encargarse de la defensa de la defensa del reino interior.

- Entiendo. Muchas gracias. Me alivia saber que aún vive.

- Paladín. ¿Puedes rezar por mi alma? –le dijo entonces a mi compañero.

- Lo haré. Quiero intentar purificar tu alma.

- ¿Podrías? –dijo, con un ápice de esperanza.

- Sí, pero antes, dime. ¿Quedan fuerzas de la plaga?

- Sí, varios nigromantes están levantando a los espíritus de los caídos.

- Entiendo. Magroth, quédate, intenta salvar su espíritu, aunque sólo sea eso, yo y mis forestales nos adentraremos y acabaremos con esos nigromantes, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Él asintió con la cabeza, y volvió a hacer que mi luz pasase hasta su cuerpo, para aliviar su sufrimiento, y me levanté.

Crucé el destruido refugio élfico, esquivando los restos de los edificios, las agujas partidas, y los espíritus de los caidos, que no se mostraban hostiles. Conforme me adentraba en el lugar, me percaté de una inquietante magia oscura.

Decidí seguir el rastro, y descubrí, a media docena de nigromantes en un templo dedicado al dios Sol, Beleros . Guardé mi espada y desenvainé mi arco. Los otros dos forestales, me imitaron, y buscamos un buen punto desde el que disparar.

Las flechas surcaron el aire, acertando a tres de los nigromantes. De ellos, solamente uno sobrevivió, sin embargo, en una muestro de reflejos, disparé otra flecha, que le acertó en la cabeza, sentenciándolo a muerte.

El resto de nigromantes, se escondió en el interior del edificio, y noté como empezaban a canalizar magia oscura. Los cadáveres de sus compañeros explotaron, dejando únicamente tres esqueletos, que con espadas en mano, se precipitaron contra nosotros.

- ¡Id a por los nigromantes! Yo me encargo de los esqueletos.

Mis forestales, aún con el arco, comenzaron a buscar un flanco desde el que atacar, al mismo tiempo que, desenvainando mis dos hojas curvas, me precipitaba contra los esqueletos. La batalla no fue muy dura, ya que sus movimientos eran algo torpes, pero sólo podían ser derrotados por la muerte de su maestro.

Paré la espada de uno de ellos, con la mía, y asesté una patada al segundo en las costillas, mientras esquivaba a un tercero con gran agilidad. Cuando uno de ellos se volvió para atacarme, hice una finta, colocándome detrás suya, y rebanándole la cabeza rápidamente, que volvió instantes después a su cuerpo. Entretenido, apenas me percaté de como dos de ellos se alejaban, intentando buscar a mis compañeros. Arrojé las armas al suelo, sacando mi arco, y disparando una flecha contra la rótula de uno de los esqueletos fugitivos, que se desequilibró y golpeó a su compañero secamente.

Entonces, repentinamente, sentí en mi pierna el golpear de una descarga de energía oscura, que provocó un extraño fuego negro en mi ropa. Arranqué la pernera de mi pantalón de cuero de un tirón, quemándome la mano, y me preparé para seguir luchando. No obstante, los esqueletos se desarmaron, y sus huesos inertes cayeron al suelo.

Los dos Altos Elfos habían acabado con los nigromantes, y me acerqué a ellos.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó al ver mi mano, dañada por el fuego, y mi pernera rasgada.

- Nada grave, no te preocupes. –respondí- ¿Tienen algo de utilidad?

- No, únicamente algunos instrumentos de nigromancia.

- Dejadlos donde están. Vamos a quemar este asentamiento. Los no-muertos no podrán levantar a los nuestros si son sólo ceniza.

- Deberíamos darles un entierro digno, señor.

- Me duele tanto como a ti esto. Pero, en este momento, mi razón me dice que ayude a los vivos en vez de honrar a los muertos.

Dicho esto, salimos de allí, y volvimos sobre nuestros pasos. Me alivió ver que, ahora que el ritual había sido interrumpido, los espíritus habían comenzaba a desaparecer. Me acerqué a Magroth, y le di un informe de lo que había visto.

- La Elfa ha muerto, pero su alma está salvada. Al igual que la de todos los de aquí.

- Vamos a hacer arder este lugar, para que la no-muerto no puedo hacerse con el espíritu de mis compañeros. –dijo con tono neutro.

A continuación, encendí una hoguera y ungí mis flechas con aceite, a la par que mis compañeros. Disparamos al menos una docena de flechas, haciendo arder todo el asentamiento antes de volver sobre nuestros pasos. Magroth y yo, concordamos en que debíamos alejarnos de allí, pues el humo atraería la atención de nuestros enemigos.

Al ver a mi caballo durmiendo apaciblemente, sonreí por primera vez en un par de días, recordando cuando aún era un potrillo. Sin embargo, pronto tuve que apartar esos pensamientos de mi mente, obligando a mi corcel a levantarse.

- Tranquilo pequeño. Vamos a tener que andar un poco más.

Subí en su grupa, y continuamos el camino. Cuando llegamos a territorio abierto, comprobé que mi montura estaba agotada, me bajé de él y continué caminando a su lado. La mayoría de mis compañeros hizo lo mismo. Todo el lugar estaba desolado, en el cielo, veía nubes negras, algo insólito en nuestra tierra, bendecido por el sol desde hacía milenios. Incluso en época de lluvia, el sol no dejaba de brillar. Que el cielo se viese así era otro signo de mal fario.

Uno de mis forestales, me avisó de la existencia de una caverna, que usualmente era utilizada como refugio para los viajeros, en la que podríamos pasar la noche. No estaba muy lejos, de modo que decidí que allí sería donde dormiríamos.

Tardamos unos tres cuartos de hora en alcanzar la caverna, pero su temperatura era agradable, tenía provisiones, y un pequeño habitáculo donde podían descansar los caballos. Establecimos las guardias, y el resto se recostó sobre sus mantas. Todos caímos dormidos en instantes, la tensión y el agotamiento nos estaban haciendo mella.

Me desperté azotado por una fuerte pesadilla, en la que veía como mi cuerpo era torturado hasta que perdía la voluntad. Un sudor frío recorría mi frente, y sentía como si la temperatura de la caverna hubiera bajado al menos diez grados. Miré a mi caballo, que seguía profundamente dormido junto al resto. Esto me relajó, ya que los animales tenían mejor ojo para detectar a los no-muertos que nosotros.

Andaria estaba en ese momento de guardia, y me senté junto a ella.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? –pregunté.

- Asustada, -me respondió- me da miedo el estado en el que pueda ver Quel'thalas.

- Eso nos ocurre a todos. –le respondí- Pero no te preocupes, mientras tengamos a Sylvannas de General Forestal, todo estará bien. Tengo fe en ella.

Le ofrecí mi manta, y ella aceptó mi gesto. Ella había sido mi primera, y única aprendiz desde que era un forestal en pleno derecho. Algunos, de mis compañeros, pensaban que era una pérdida de tiempo, que retrasaba el perfeccionamiento de mis habilidades, pero la satisfacción que me producía ver crecer y progresar a esta niña, era para mí mejor que cualquier cargo.

- Y tengo fe en ti. –le respondí.

- Muchas gracias, maestro. –sonrió.

La abracé levemente, y miré el crepitar de las llamas.

- No me llames maestro, ya no queda nada que pueda enseñarte. –le respondí- El resto ya depende de ti… verte combatir estos últimos meses me has demostrada que ya no eres la niña insegura que comencé a entrenar hace ya varios años. Quería que lo supieras.

- Tus palabras me alagan, mae… Anath'Rael.

- Sólo Rael, mi nombre es muy largo.

- Deberíamos partir ya Rael. –dijo Magroth- No conviene retrasarnos demasiado.

- Lo sé, pero… nuestros hombres estaban demasiado cansados. –dije señalándoles con la mirada- Se merecían una noche tranquila.

- La muerte no espera. –respondió el Paladín.

- Lo sé… despertémosles pues.

Desayunamos parte de los víveres que había en el refugio después de probar que no estaban infectados, y tras cargar la suficiente comida para al menos un par de días, continuamos nuestro camino.

- Con estas malditas nubes es imposible saber en que hora estamos. –me quejé.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Rael? –preguntó Magroth.

- Tengo la seguridad de que la muralla interior sigue intacta, es imposible que el Príncipe haya conseguido la llave.

- ¿Qué ocurriría si pasase la puerta?

- Lunargenta estaría indefensa, y el Azote habría ganado. –dije con voz intranquila- Pero eso no pasará. Vayamos a Tranquillien, es una villa del Reino Exterior, una vez allí, decidiremos nuestro próximo movimiento.

Ordené a mi caballo ponerse al trote, en busca de una de las vías principales de nuestro reino, que cruzaba el centro neurálgico del sur de Quel'thalas, una población establecida en un cruce de caminos, llamada Tranquillien. Como imaginaba, el paisaje resultaba desolador. Numerosos animales estaban muertos, y nuestras tierras, antes resplandecientes, estaban siendo invadidas por grandes murciélagos, que junto a algunos necrófagos, se daban un festín, con los restos de linces, dracohalcones, y otras criaturas.

Cerré los ojos, y aparté la mirada de los bosques. Estaba en lo alto de una colina, e intenté buscar el mar con la mirada, pero mis ojos se depositaron en una franja de tierra negra y putrefacta, desprovista de toda vida. Contemplé la desolada línea de tierra, que se extendía hacia el sur hasta llegar a otro de los pasos montañosos de nuestro reino, y hacia el norte hasta donde llegaba la vista. A lo largo de todo el camino, vi como se extendían filas de zigurats y otros edificios de la plaga.

- Maldito seas, Arthas Menethil. Pagarás por tus crímenes, aunque sea lo último que haga. –dije para mí mismo.

Andaria depositó una mano en mi hombro, a modo de consuelo, pero azucé rápidamente a mi caballo para seguir la marcha.

Tardé un par de horas más en llegar a Tranquillien, siempre con la vista, de fondo, de aquella tierra yerma, que parecía seguir la misma ruta que mis hombres. Al subir la colina, sufrí al comprobar que su destino había sido el mismo que el del puesto fronterizo. Examiné cada una de las casas, pero no encontré ningún rastro de nigromantes, ni no-muertos. Tal vez hubieran conseguido evacuar a los civiles a tiempo. Volví a subir a mi caballo, y retomé mi camino. Con un poco de suerte, llegaría antes del anochecer a la frontera con el Bosque Canción Eterna. Espoleé a mi caballo, que comenzó a trotar. Notaba que estaba algo fatigado del largo viaje que habíamos recorrido desde Lordaeron.

Aquella cicatriz que había sufrido mi tierra me siguió en el camino hacia el norte. Sin embargo, me sorprendió ver, que cuanto más nos acercábamos a la puerta, menor era la cantidad de no-muertos que estaban apostados en la tierra.

Finalmente, llegué al puente que había antes de la entrada al Reino Interior. Se había venido abajo.

- ¿Crees que ha sido el Azote? –preguntó Magroth.

- No, este puente ha sido destruido con magia arcana. ¿no crees Andaria?

- Sí. Tienes razón. Es magia élfica.

- Si Sylvanas hizo esto, es para proteger la Puerta Interior. ¿Realmente toma tan en serio al príncipe?

- Es para tenerle en cuenta Anath'Rael. El príncipe Arthas ha asesinado a Uther el Iluminado, fundador y Paladín más fuerte de la Mano de Plata.

- Ya veo… -suspiré, e intenté relajarme. Tenía que pensar en un plan.

- ¡Mi señor! ¡Nos atacan muertos vivientes!

Noté en mi caballo un profundo temor. Una sola orden mía, bastaría para que éste huyese en cualquier dirección. Alcé la vista. A mi izquierda, al menos una docena de necrófagos perseguían a uno de los hombres de Magroth. Muchos de los caballos de los humanos encabritaron, y comenzaron a revolverse, haciendo que sus jinetes cayeran al suelo. Desenvainé mi arco, imbuí mi flecha de energía mágica, y la disparé contra uno de los necrófagos, al que impactó en un ojo. Al menos media docena más de flechas, salió disparada hacia las criaturas, que retrocedieron unos instantes, suficiente para que nuestros aliados se levantasen.

- ¡Humanos! ¡Subid a nuestros caballos, rápido! –grité.

Magroth, que había conseguido relajar a su caballo, se puso a mi altura, mientras lanzaba energía sagrada a los necrófagos, que explotaban con su mero contacto.

- ¿Se te ha ocurrido algo?

- Magia Élfica. Tal vez podamos encontrar unos portales en el bosque al oeste de aquí. Si aún funcionan, tal vez podamos utilizarlos para atravesar la puerta.

Azucé a mi caballo, y guié a mis compañeros por el bosque. Como forestal, conocía ese bosque como si de los jardines de mi casa se tratasen. Algo derrumbó un árbol, y al alzar la vista, vi a un pequeño grupo de gárgolas sobre nosotros. Quité las manos de las riendas, guiando a mi caballo únicamente con las espuelas, y coloqué una flecha en mi arco. Entonces maldije haber dedicado más tiempo al combate cuerpo a cuerpo que al tiro contra objetivos en movimiento. Recé a Beleros porque la suerte me sonriese, y disparé una flecha imbuida en fuego mágico. Aunque apunté al pecho, le di en un ala, no obstante, toda la membrana comenzó a arder, y la gárgola chocó contra otra cercana, que se infectó con el fuego, y cayó contra el bosque. Sin embargo, sabía que mis llamas durarían unos pocos segundos más, de modo que no había que temer por los árboles. Me agaché para esquivar uno de los ataques de las bestias, y preparé otra flecha, que no acertó a ningún objetivo. Sin embargo, otra, que no había disparado yo, sí que les acertó. Y a la del al lado otra. Muchos de mis forestales, habían cedido las riendas a sus compañeros humanos, y ahora se encargaban de atacar a las fuerzas de la Plaga. Finalmente, las gárgolas fueron exterminadas, y gracias a ello, la plaga no podría rastrearnos.

- Bajad de vuestros caballos. El resto lo haremos a pie.

Magroth y sus hombres, bajaron con cara de desconcierto.

- Vamos a borrar nuestro rastro a partir de aquí. Andaria. ¿sabes dónde estamos?

- Por supuesto, tú me has enseñado cada rincón de estos bosques.

- Me alegro que prestases atención. –asentí- En ese caso, sabes dónde está uno de los portales de teletransporte ¿no?

- ¿El más cercano? A un par de kilómetros ¿me equivoco?

- Para nada. Te encargarás de guiarnos hasta allí, yo, y un par de forestales más, nos encargaremos de borrar nuestro rastro.

- Pero, ¿para qué bajar de los caballos?

- Con el peso de dos personas, alcanzarían el agotamiento más rápido. Y por descontado, las huellas serían mucho más profundas. –le contesté.

El Paladín asintió con la cabeza, y proseguimos con nuestro viaje.

Comenzamos a borrar las huellas a nuestro paso meticulosamente, tras utilizar mi caballo para sembrar un rastro desconcertante a nuestros enemigos. Borrar el rastro era algo que me resultaba casi mecánico, e incluso relajante, por extraño que pareciese. Desde la Segunda Guerra, había puesto muchísimos esfuerzos en esta faceta de mi trabajo, que tan buenos frutos me había dado. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya había recorrido los dos kilómetros que nos separaban del portal.

- ¿Sabes activarlo? –pregunto Andaria.

- Por supuesto. ¿Tú no? –ella negó con la cabeza- Te lo enseñaré cuando todo esto acabe, no te preocupes.

El portal era una estructura que desafiaba las leyes de la naturaleza. Estaba formada por dos pilares, sobre los que reposaban, flotantes, dos cristales de color azul claro. Del interior de los pilares, surgían los extremos de un arco metálico, afilado como espadas, que casi lograba completar la circunferencia. A pesar de la antigüedad de estos artilugios, el cristal aún refulgía con el color del sol, y los pilares no mostraban signos de desgaste.

Cargué mi mano izquierda con la energía de la Fuente del Sol que fluía en el aire, y coloqué la mano en uno de los cristales mágicos. El metal comenzó a resplandecer, y acto seguido, imité el proceso con mi mano derecha. Entonces, como de la nada, una extraña sustancia, de aspecto acuoso, se materializó entorno al arco dorado.

- Ya está. Cruzad y estaremos en la Segunda Puerta. -Tanto Humanos como Forestales obedecieron lo que les había dicho, y tras mi paso, la energía mágica se desvaneció.

Aparecimos al otro lado del río, delante de la muralla. Aún andando, proseguimos nuestro camino, y entonces me percaté de la gravedad de la situación. La plaga, no sólo había cruzado el río, sino que la puerta, estaba completamente destruida.

Inundado por el temor, la consternación y la furia, me subí instintivamente a mi caballo, y le ordené que galopase hacia el interior de Lunargenta.

Mis compañeros emitieron un grito de sorpresa, e intentaron seguirme, pero por desgracia, era más rápido que ellos, cuyos caballos, en muchos de los casos, cargaban a dos personas.

Esta velocidad, sólo me sirvió para ver, antes que nadie, lo que Arthas había hecho a mi pueblo.

Destrucción, destrucción por todas partes. Un olor nauseabundo hacía de mensajero a aquellos que se acercaban a la otrora gloriosa capital de los elfos. Aquella cicatriz de muerte y desolación, había alcanzado nuestra capital, y los no-muertos, se daban un festín con los restos de nuestros compatriotas. Mi caballo comenzó a revolverse, nervioso ante los numerosos no-muertos que pululaban la zona. Yo mismo, me encontraba ahora, en el interior de aquella franja de tierra yerma.

Escuché las voces de mis compañeros elfos, y volví a azuzar a mi caballo, que aunque nervioso, obedeció mis órdenes. Crucé veloz como el rayo lo que quedaba de Lunargenta, y alcancé el puente que unía nuestra patria a la Isla Quel'danas, el emplazamiento donde estaba ubicada la Fuente del Sol. No había dejado aún el puente, cuando a lo lejos, vi la figura de un jinete vestido con ropas oscuras.

Al sentir mi presencia, este se dio la vuelta. El Jinete era humano, o lo había sido. A pesar de su juventud, sus cabellos eran blancos, y su piel, tenía una palidez enfermiza. En su mano reposaba una espada, cuyo poder helaba la sangre a quien estuviese cerca de ella. Y su caballo no era para menos. Las cuencas de sus ojos desprendían un gélido brillo azul, su piel, un tono violáceo y putrefacto, y en diversas zonas de su cuerpo, podíamos encontrar al aire algunos de sus huesos. Su aliento, ya era capaz de apestar el aire a su alrededor.

No había duda, él era el causante de todo esto.

Mudo por la furia, extraje la Hoja Rúnica de mi familia, que tiempo atrás, había sido bendecida con el fuego de un fénix, de las alforjas de mi caballo. El poderoso mandoble, chocó contra la fría hoja de la Agonía de Escarcha. Entonces, algo encabritó a mi caballo, haciéndome caer de mi montura. Era una especie de fantasma, con el rostro de una Alta Elfa.

- Buen trabajo Sylvannas, ahora, lleva este objeto a la Fuente del Sol, en un momento te acompañaré.

- Lady Sylvannas. –dije con voz queda. Una gran parte de mi poder mágico, fue transferido a la espada, que comenzó a crepitar.

Nuevamente, mi espada chocó contra la Agonía de Escarcha. El Príncipe Arthas, descendió de su caballo, al parecer, dispuesto a un duelo en toda regla. Su espada cortó el aire, y yo bloqueé su golpe con todas mis fuerzas. Retrocedí unos centímetros, antes de realizar una estocada directa a su corazón. El Caballero de la Muerte esquivó el golpe, y desvió mi espada hacia el suelo, antes de atacarme con su propio acero. Logré esquivar su ataque, pero mi espada golpeó contra la pared del puente. Logré agacharme, y tras un golpe seco, la punta de la Agonía de Escarcha se clavó en la ranura que había entre dos maderas. Mi espada intentó aprisionar a la del Príncipe, y yo embestí a mi enemigo, logrando dejarlo desarmado.

Canté victoria por fin, y mi espada se alzó, rozando el cuello del que fue miembro de la Mano de Plata.

- Tu destino ha sido firmado Príncipe Arthas. Pagarás por los crímenes que cometiste contra mi pueblo y contra el tuyo propio.

- No seas arrogante, Forestal. –dijo con una voz gutural- El combate ha acabado, pero no vivirás lo suficiente como para lamentarlo-

Un extraño relámpago oscuro, golpeó contra mi cuerpo, y una energía invisible oprimió mi cuello, alzándome un par de metros por encima del suelo. Intenté zafarme de cualquier modo posible, pero era inútil. De algún modo, había vencido. Mi espada cayó al suelo.

- Y ahora. Sufre. –se mofó- Sufre viendo como destruyo todo lo que una vez amaste. Tu tierra, la Fuente del Sol, tu familia, y a tu General.

- Maldito seas. Algún día, pagarás por tus actos. –dije casi sin poder respirar.

El Caballero de la Muerte hizo caso omiso de mis palabras, y continuó su camino hacia la Fuente del Sol.

Andaria, Magroth, y el resto de mis compañeros, llegaron entonces, y al verme así, se pararon en seco.

- ¿Qué ocurre maestro? –preguntó Andaria.

- Es demasiado tarde… -intenté decir- Andaria… corre… corred todos… esta tierra ha sido… condenada…

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

- Vive... ¡vivid! –grité- Coge la espada de mi familia… y huye…

Vi como una extraña energía oscura perturbaba todo el aire a mi alrededor. Algo estaba contaminando las aguas de la Fuente. Escuché, como Magroth obligaba a mi aprendiz a huir de allí, a subir al caballo.

- Gracias… paladín. Tu deuda, está cumplida. –le agradecí, respirando con dificultad.

Un rayo de color escarlata se elevó hasta los cielos, y la tierra comenzó a temblar. Noté como el puente por debajo de mí se resquebrajaba, y la fuerza con la que estaba siendo ahogado se desvaneció. Las aguas, turbulentas por la alteración que había provocado la contaminación de la fuente, no hacían más que llevarme a lo más profundo del océano. Comencé a sentir un vacío en mi interior… y hambre. Muchísima hambre, tanta, que habría matado por saciarme, aunque sólo fuera un poco.

Conforme este hambre aumentaba, me sentí más débil, y mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. En un intento desesperado por coger aire, noté como mis pulmones se encharcaban de agua. Era el final de Anath'Rael, Forestal del antiguo reino de Quel'thalas.


End file.
